chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Trianon
Name: 'Trianon *'Rank: 'Chief Librarian *'Born: '279.M41 *'Cult: 'Chapter Cult *'Status: Serving the Chapter and commanding the Librarium 'About' Trianon was the student of late Librarian Anterion. He was showing mild psychic potential since the trials for becoming the Ghost Chaplain. After Chapter Master went missing in 317.M41 Chapter Council took this matter into their hands and decided, that Trianon is too valuable to be given away to the Black Ships, so he was sanctioned in Tachion Primaris and Anterion took him under his protection. Trianon proved to be a quick learner and a strong psyker, and he has also taken it upon himself to continue Anterion's butterfly collection, his mentor taught him to associate the flows of the warp and the power he can utilise with the patterns on the butterfly wings, a teaching method Trianon passes down to his own students. Trianon also takes care of little 'Ghost', the cat Anterion purchased shortly before his death. Since his ascension to Chief Librarian Trianon has grown in power and experience, and has become an excellent psyker. In 342.M41 Trianon accompanied Chapter Master to Farness Beta in Operation Decapitation and was pivotal in Quixos' defeat. In 349.M41 the Chief Librarian, with the assistance of Brother Dragrock and Hunter Squadron Alpha tracked down and subdued the heretic Haran Dreifus in an exceptional display of intuition and prowess, taking only minimal casualties in the process. In 363.M41 Trianon took part in the Triot Campaign as psychic support for the Ghosts of Retribution task force. During Operation Earthshatter the task force was assaulted by the extremely powerful ork weirdboy known as Tard Powa'ead, and Trianon engaged the weirdboy with his fellow Librarians Laxenos and Vortigan. During the cataclysmic psychic battle Trianon bore the brunt of the greenskin's power, suffering severe wounds but allowing Laxenos and Vortigan to subdue and decapitate the weirdboy. Trianon suffered extreme burns as a result of Tard's final crackling burst of psychic lightning, and only Vortigan's biomantic powers kept him alive until he was evacuated to the apothecarion of the Aspera Dominus. Though it took several months for his charred skin and flesh to heal and fall away, Trianon suffered no permanent injuries from the encounter. In 364.M41 Trianon set forth in search of Operation Stormchaser, that had issued a distress code and gone missing in action. Trianon took command of Ghost's Lance and set out in pursuit of his old apprentice - Damokleon - who was himself commander of Operation Stormchaser. First Trianon voyaged to the Storm Dragons in Sector Lysades where Damokleon had travelled. Here the Storm Dragons led him to Stormchaser's next stop, a Dark Hunters outpost in Sector Mahara. Stormchaser was found here and Trianon recovered the survivors of the ill-fated mission, including Damokleon. Skills & Traits *Psy Rating 7 **Mental Fortress - Resist/Ignore first roll on Perils of the Warp *Weapon Skill 55 *Intelligence 51 **+Inquiry (+10) *Perception 42 **+Awareness (+10) *Willpower 65 **+Psyniscience (+30) **+Hero of Farness Beta WP *Assistant Navigator +5 - As a Librarian Trianon spent a lot of time discussing matters of the warp with Navigators and can now help them to perform their duties Psychic Powers *School of Telekinesis (Mastered): **Telekinesis (Primaris); Assail; Crush; Shockwave; Objuration Mechanicum; Levitation; Telekine Dome; Gate of Infinity; Vortex of Doom. *School of Telepathy: **Telepathy (Primaris); Mental Fortitude; Influence; Terrify; Interrogation. Full list of available disciplines: Psychic Powers Special Equipment *Psychic Hood *Force Sword *Power Armour *Bolt Pistol *Krak & Frag Grenades Quotes: "Sorry brother. Yes, I am overjoyed that Chapter Master has returned. But I do not know what to do now that my mentor has been taken by such a tragic accident..." - Trianon, after being invited down to the Chapter feast to celebrate Chapter Master's return by Captain Brethorius. Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Space Marine Category:Librarian